I Wouldn't Mind
by Littleshadow37
Summary: What would happen if Brittany was the bitchy cheerleader who was bent on being the HBIC and Santana was the lovable dancer? Brittana with a twist
1. Chapter 1

As my alarm rings out, piecing the early morning silence, my eyes snap open. I reach over and slam my hand onto the top of my alarm, I begin to contemplate throwing the damn thing out of my bedroom window and rolling back over to go back to sleep. With a sigh, I roll onto my back and stare at my freshly painted black ceiling. I can't believe that summer is over and my first freshman day is upon me already. It feels like just yesterday my parents were telling me that my dad had gotten a job at some fancy new hospital and we were leaving sunny Redland, California to move to Lima, Ohio. No amount of kicking and screaming could apparently change their mind because here I am 4 weeks later in the middle of fucking nowhere starting high school with no friends and no rep, even though the later was the only one that mattered to me.  
>A breeze rolls in my window making me shiver, I stare down at my naked body. Smirking I get out of bed and walk towards my full length mirror, admiring the view. For 15, I was well developed with full breast and curves in all the right places. I ran my fingers through my slightly curly hair, letting it fall softly onto my back. A slow wolf whistle left my lips, the boys are in for a treat. "If they work for it and can keep up," I say out loud to no-one grinning. I slowly turning around and walk towards my bathroom, my day suddenly looking up.<br>"Look out William McKinley High, your new HBIC is on her way."

"Let me out here," I tell my mum as we approach McKinley.  
>"Fucking stop!" I yell.<br>"Language!" my mum screams back but pulls over anyway.  
>"Have a nice day," she says sweetly as I get out of the car, it's funny how quickly her attitude can change I noticed.<br>"Try not to make anyone cry!" I stop and stare at her car as she drives away, smirking as I remember how I ruled my last school with an iron fist. There's still a block to school and being a freshman I can't yet get my drivers permit but I will not resolve to have my mum dropping me of at school. Well not where anyone can see me anyway. A sudden gust of wind blows up my grey mini skirt exposing my black panties. Embarrassed, I quickly pull it down hoping no-one saw. As I quickly spin around to check, I internally scold myself. "Why are you so embarrassed? By the end of the day, boys will be lining up to see this!"  
>My cheeks go from pink to a dark red as I hear a giggle. I spin around and see someone fly past in red 65' Chevy Impala, laughing at my antics. In a huff I turn and stalk of towards my soon to be new kingdom once I become the new HBIC. As I walk along, I look down at my legs admiring their tanned tone. "Still a bit lighter than last year though," I ponder. "Hmmmm, maybe I should've spent my summer sunning rather than rebelling the move by being anti-social in my room."<br>I suddenly realise that I've reached the car park of McKinley. I stare up at the building in awe before shaking my head and putting on my best bitch face. I quickly smooth my striped singlet down over my grey mini skirt and adjust my cute denim vest. With a flick of my hair and my Gucci handbag swung over my should, I begin my decent onto my home for the next four years with my 2 inch CFM boots pounding on the pavement.

I marched through the door and instantly I saw the effect I had. Heads turned to look at me and I saw boys eyes run shameless over my body and nod to there friends in my direction. My step falters as I see just how many people are looking, I've always been told I'm pretty but I didn't think I'd have this affect.  
>"Snap out of it!" I think to myself and I push aside my creeping shyness and throw a flirtatious wink in a group of footballers general direction. A wave of wolf whistles and bad pick up lines follow me as I turn a corner into a new corridor and I continue to see everyone turn and look.<br>It was like a ripple affect, all I needed was for one person to notice me and suddenly everyone was. My face paled at the thought of how fast rumours would spread thought this school.  
>"Like wildfire," I whisper.<br>I suddenly reason I've stopped walking and I'm just standing in the middle of the hall like a loser. I quickly move on running my fingers through my hair.  
>"The only time you'll be involved in rumours, is when you're spreading them" I silently promise yourself.<br>I realised that despise everything I've done to prepare yourself for today (which was only a pedicure, haircut and a wardrobe change) I actually have no idea were I am going. By the time I find my way to my first class which is Biology, I'm a good 10 minutes late.  
>Outside the class room I take a deep breathe and walk in deciding to appear fashionably late, which apparently the teacher disapproves of.<br>Deciding to ignore her, I march up to the back of the room and slip into the only empty seat. I reach into my bag and pull out a nail file deciding this was a perfect time to touch up my already perfect nails when I hear a soft laugh next to me. I put my nail file down on my desk and turn towards where I heard the sound next to me and find myself next to a gorgeous blonde, raising her eye brows at me.  
>Yes? I ask, my voice so sweet there s honey dripping of it.<br>You ve already pissed of the teacher once today and you ve been in class, doing that isn t the best way to get on her good side, comes my reply.  
>Well it s a good thing I don t care what she thinks isn t it? I shoot back.<br>Smirking, Blondie turns back to pay attention to the teacher. I take this time to get a proper look at her. Her blonde hair falls into perfect waves down her grey cardigan, which is worn causally over a white summer dress. I can tell she has a strong body under her clothes which means she s probably very athletic which means most likely my competition. My eyes narrow at this thought as she turns back to face me her hazel eyes catch mine, I m surprised by their intensity and I can see the determination behind them. Definitely my competition. Quinn. A single word leaves her mouth quietly so the teacher doesn t hear us and I nearly miss it, not because of the volume but because I m mesmerised by how the light is shining of her hair making in seem like a golden wave. I ve always had a thing for blondes, probably why I left a string of surfer ex boyfriends in California, so I m not surprised that I find this girl, Quinn as she said very easy on the eyes.  
>I awake from my trance so glace down from her hair to meet her gaze.<br>Is that so, is all I reply.  
>She lets out that quiet laugh of hers again.<br>You know when someone tells you their name, its common curtesy to tell them yours back, she informs me.  
>Don t worry, you ll know my name soon enough, tomorrow I ll be accepted onto the cheerleading squad and I ll be one step closer to being head cheerleader, I let her know.<br>You re trying out for cheerio s? I heard the coach is kind of a bitch Quinn says as if to change my mind.  
>She s won 4 nation titles in a row, to be the best you have to train under the best and if you re going to get anywhere in this town, cheerio s your best chance. This shuts Quinn up for the rest of the lesson, I see what I said is running around her head. As the bell for next class rings, I turn around to Quinn.<br>I ll see you around I guess. I guess I will be. Quinn smiles and with that she marches out of class with a walk and expression I recognise to be very similar to my own.  
>I don t know why but I feel the need to be nice to this girl and to at least pretend to like, I have a feeling we have similar goals and she s going to be around whether I want her to be or not.<br>The rest of the day passes by quickly, I notice that people already begin to part when I walk down the halls and lesser girls avoid eye contact. All this on looks alone, I think smirking about how people will truly react when they get to know the attitude that comes with this pretty face.  
>As the bell rings for the end of the day, I make my way to my locker and I m putting my things in my bag when I feel someone slide up beside me. Then I feel the feather touch as they run their hand down my side to my arse. I quickly spin around.<br>Hands off! I snap, slapping the hand away.  
>I look up to see the offenders face and see a smug looking guy, about my age. He was tall and well built but his most distinguishing feature would have to be his Mohawk. Hey there baby, the boy says to me. Haven t seen you around before, are you new around here? Well it is the first day; I m not surprised you haven t seen me before. I reply.<br>Touch gorgeous but Lima is a small town and I m sure I d remember a face like yours. I can tell you must be a local, if you think a pick up line like that would work. The Mohawked boy laughed. I like you, you re feisty. I m sure you could show the Puckasaurus a good time. I decided to get my flirts on. I gently ran my hand along his bicep, lightly squeezing. I leaned in close to his ear and whispered as seductively as I could manage I could show you a good time but I doubt you could keep up and you have nowhere near earned it... Puckasaurus I felt his breathe falter. I leant back and looked him in the eye. He looked nervous, I begun to laugh. I guess I wasn t the only one to turn down this guy, Puckasaurus? He was all talk.  
>It s Puck he whispered still looking at me in awe.<br>I ll see you around, Puck. I winked at him and turned and walked away, I heard him take a sharp breathe and with a quick glance I saw him strut back to his friends most likely to tell a different tale of events.

I sent mum a quick text telling her that I didn t need a lift, I needed the walk home to clear my head after my first day of high school. I pulled out my iPod and put in my headphones, turning up He is We as loud as I could handle and walked through the car park.  
>I step out from behind a Black Mazda Rx8 when out of nowhere a car slammed on its breaks just missing me by a metre. I felt my voice catch in my throat and I clutched my hand to my heart. I had literally felt my life flash before my eyes, from my third birthday party, to my first kiss, all the way up until this morning had gone through my head in a blink of an eye. I take a couple of deep shaky breathes to calm myself and I completely missed the car door slamming and someone s gentle hand on my arm.<br>Omg, I am so sorry. You just cam out of nowhere, I am so glad I didn t hit you, I ve been told before to not go so fast in the car park but basically everyone has gone and my cats home alone and I really hate leaving him there by himself! Came a gentle voice talking a mile a minute but I was still in shock about what had just happened I didn t really talk in anything she d said.  
>I closed my mind and in my head I began to count numbers always calmed me, I started at one and doubled in each time, 1, 2, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64, 128, 512, 1024, 2048, 4096, 8192, 16 thousand and 16 thou, dam I can t remember what comes next. Having to have calmed down a little I opened my eyes to look at the car that nearly hit me. A red 65 Chevy Impala, why was that so familiar?<br>Omg, the car from this morning! I though to myself.  
>I suddenly became conscious of the hand rubbing my arm in a soothing motion, Are you ok? I heard a gentle voice ask.<br>I turned my heard towards the jackass that nearly hit me and for the second time in 2 minutes my voice got caught in my throat and I felt my legs turn to jelly although it was for an initially different reason. This girl was breathe takingly beautiful. She had long hair which flowed down her muscular body and long dancers legs which stretched on forever. She was taller than me and when I looked in her eyes I could see kindness and sincere concern for me, a complete stranger s safety. I shook my head and pulled myself away from her touch. My arm tingles where the contact now vanished. Snap out of it! I yelled at myself internally. Why are you feeling like this? Especially around some random girl! I m fine, I snap, putting my bitch face back on. No thanks to you. If she was hurt by my outburst she didn t show it.  
>Oh thank god! she exclaimed breaking out into a wide smile I didn t ever want to see disappear. I was really worried more a moment there, can I give you a lift somewhere to make up for scaring you? I d rather not spend anymore time with you, I lie, turning my back and walking in the direction of my house.<br>A minute later, this girl is driving beside me winding down her passenger window. I really am sorry, she says leaning across the passenger side so she can look at me and drive at the same time.  
>Whatever. I huff.<br>I guess I ll just have to make it up to you sometime, I ll see you around school! she gives me one last breathe taking smile before leaning back to the drivers side.  
>Oh! she exclaims leaning back over towards me and she meets my eye.<br>I m Santana by the way. I stood on the footpath watching her classic car drive away, unable to take a step for a reason unknown to me at the time.  
>While it wasn t aware of it at the time, in fact it would take years and countless internal battles to admit but I, Brittany S. Pierce was already hopelessly and internally in love with Santana Lopez.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I slammed my front door shut and ran straight up my stairs into my room. I jumped onto my queen sized bed and buried my head underneath one of my pillows, today's events running through my mind.

Those eyes, those chocolate brown eyes that were filled with such kindness pierced through my memory until that's all I could see.

This girl that nearly hit me, Santana, why was I so fascinated with her? I noticed I had a weird feeling in my gut, it felt that anything beneath my heart was gone and it was just beating into nothing at a rapid pace. I want to see her again, I better see her again. My eyes snap open instantly.

"Whoa, easy girl," I tell myself. "What the fuck is your problem? She was some random girl from your school who nearly hit you with her car! That's why you want to see her, she owes you because she could've seriously hurt you! And it wasn't her you were fascinated with it was her handbag on the front seat, that was a G. Gucci Firenze 1921, Winter Leaf Crocodile. That bag was incredible, I wonder where she got it she? Her parents must be loaded."

Happy with the epiphany I just had, I roll my legs over the side of my bed and walk towards my mirror, studying my appearance.

People always tell me my best features are my clear blue eyes but I like to disagree. I'd have to say it was hair which fell in soft waves to just above my bra strap. It was a yellowy blonde, not a bottled job like most of the girls my age but a natural blonde.

I smile at my reflection revealing my perfectly white teeth but that smile quickly turns into a yawn as I realise just how tired I am after my first day of high school.

But with my cheerio's try out tomorrow after school, it won't hurt to practice my routine one more time. I walk over to my iPod dock, flicking through my playlist until I find the song I'm looking for. House music pumped through the speakers and I turned the bass up to its maximum.

I stood in the middle of my bed room, with my eyes closed feeling the vibrations through my feet. I don't know why but whenever I do this I feel as if I'm really feeling the song, as if it is speaking personally to me.

_Whose gunna save the world tonight?_

_Whose gunna bring me back to life?_

_We're gunna make it, you and I_

_We're gunna save the world tonightttttt_

With the last note, I jumped into action. I might not be the best dancer but I'm still fairly decent and I went to enough parties back in Cali to at least have sexy down. I keep my eyes closed and just loose myself in the beats I feel vibrating through my soul. I've practiced the routine so many times it just comes naturally. I spin and twist, poping and locking to the music for the dance part of my performance. I didn't have enough room in my bedroom for my finale.

I was engrossed in what I was doing I didn't notice that my bedroom door had open and my mother was watching my intently.

Feeling I have enough room to this part of my routine I take a deep breathe and jump as high as I could bring my legs behind me as I went, in hope of pulling off a perfect backflip.

Apparently I over estimated the size of my room because on my way down I kicked the edge of my bed and fell painfully to the ground.

"Brittany Peirce!" I hear being yelled at me.

I wince as I scootch myself around to face my mother who stood in my doorway with her arms crossed and a big frown on her face.

"What do you think you're doing attempting a backflip in the house? What if you hurt yourself and you can't become a cheerio or whatever they're called or worse what if you broke something of your fathers, you know how angry he'd be!" She scolds.

I hang my head to face the ground, new town but I see nothings changed, she's more worried about her possession that of me.

"Now hurry up and get cleaned up the come down for dinner." And with that she turns around and marches back down stairs.

I sigh, I turned of my music and slowly walk towards my bathroom and not for the first time today, I wished she saw the real me, not the fake I put on in front of her.

I quietly slipped downstairs and into my spot at the dinner table. Mum insisted that we always sit in the same spot each time we had dinner and got angry if we didn't.

My father sat down at the very head of the table and mother served up a roast chicken before sitting at the other end leaving me awkwardly in the middle, always awkwardly in the middle.

My father launched into his first lecture of the night, about how immigrants are coming into the country and stealing hard working American's job for agreeing to work for minimum wage.

"And they don't even have health covariance, they expect that just because they live here they deserve the benefits this country offers!"

I knew that this would go on for a while and progress into him somehow blaming them on global warming or terrorism in the Middle East or something equally ridiculous.

I sit there pushing the peas around on my plate not taking anything in just lost in my thoughts. Big mistake.

"Brittany. Brittany!" My father yells at me.

My head snaps up looking at him. "Ye-yes?" I stutter out.

"I asked you how your first day of high school was. You would do well to listen to me girl."

"Oh umm, yeah was umm…"

"Speak clearly!" he spits.

I clear my throat and force myself to look him in the eye.

"It was fine sir, classes seemed relatively easy and tomorrow I have my cheerio's tryout."

"Did you make any friends?"

"Ummm no sir, I didn't."

"Good, keep it that way. Friends only hold you back and Peirce's belong at the top. So tomorrow night I expect to hear news of you making the cheerio's or whatever the cheerleading club is called and I don't expect any news of you making any friends understood?"

"Understood, sir."

And with that happy note, he launched back into a new lecture of how the local government is to blame for the rise in his taxes.

After dinner, I walk back up to my room feeling fatigue setting after my exhausting day. I struggle to even pull my clothes off and I decide to brush my teeth and sleep in my underwear. As my bed hits my pillow I close my eyes welcoming sleep when I feel the end of my bed sink.

I roll back over and see that mum is sitting there staring intently at me.

"Yes?" I ask her.

"He doesn't mean it you know, I know he wants the best for you but he wants you to be happy too."

I stare at her. Well this is news to me.

"You're 15, go to school, make some friends and have some fun, the responsibility of the world are slowly creeping up on you so don't wish them upon you any fast."

With that awkward bonding session over, she leans over and kisses me on the cheek and walks towards the door.

She stops at the doorframe and looks at me hesitantly.

"We love you, you know that right?" And she walks down stairs.

I stare at my ceiling for the second time today. Did I know that? No, of course I did, they love me even if it is deep down. I slowly slip into a slumber, my dreams filled with confusing glances of a brunette girl and a Chevy Impala.

The next I surprise myself my being able to make it to biology not only on time but early.

I walk to the back where I sat with Quin yesterday. Only a few people had arrived and Quin wasn't one of them so I sat on the left side of the back row inbetween to empty seats. I decide this is a perfect time to make up the lack of sleep I failed to obtain last night, I spent all night waking dream after dream, all filled with a mysterious girl chasing me in her car, through the streets with only moonlight lighting my way. Jeez I wonder where my brain got that inspiration.

I pull out my iPod, close my eyes and rest my head on my arms, leaning against my desk as David Archulea's song Domino plays through my headphones with I quietly sang along too.

_Nothing ever happens in this town_

"So true." I sigh into my arms.

_It's the same old thing when we go out_

"Unless you spend the entire summer being a hermit." I think

_A new place to hang with the same crowd_

"Crowd of one."

_I looked up when you came and sat down_

_Now I'm here with you, and I'm admiring the view_

_I hope you never ever never ever cut me loose_

"I hope you never ever never ever cut me looseeee" I let my vocals wonder on the last line.

Unfortunately for me, my music was up so loud I failed to notice that the chair next to me had slide out and was now very occupied.

I jumped up as I felt a hand gently tap on my wrist, pulling my head phones out of my ears.

"You have a beautiful singing voice." The owner tells me.

I turn to tell them to mine there own business but my words fail me as I see the girl occupying the seat next to me.

"Santana.." I breathe out. Of course it is.

Santana gasps and breaks into that wide toothy smile of hers, clasping her hands together.

"You remembered!" She squeals.

"It's hard to forget the person that nearly hits you." I tell her, bitch Brittany returning.

Her smile falters for just a second before it returns, if possible even wider. "I said I was sorry and now we have class together I totally can!"

What she said, I'm at a complete loss because I was to intensely taking in every inch of her.  
>Her chocolate brown eyes seemed older than their years but there was an innocents and sincerity to them that made it hard for me to look away from. She had thick dark brown, nearly black hair which was today straight that fell half way down her back. Her lips were a bright cherry red with a full bottom lip that made me subconsciously lick my own lips. I wretched my eyes down and they landed on those legs which were even greater in person. I was glad to see yesterday that I wasn't mistaking when I thought they went on forever.<p>

"Omg. Omg. What. The. Fuck are you doing?" I thought. "Are you checking this girl out? This girl you met yesterday who if you can't seem to understand is a fucking girl!"

While I waged this internal battle on whether to stop staring or not Santana unfortunately noticed.

"Umm what are you looking at?" She asks me.

"Oh.." I sputter. "I like your short?"

Here comes that smile again. "Omg, thanks! I think them too, I let me cat pick them out this morning. I though why not! I only have today to wear it before I'm back to the cheerio uniform tomorrow!"

"You're trying out for cheerio's?" I ask.

"Yeah I was on the team last year but the coach says everyone has to earn there back on the squad at the start of every year. She'll choose 15 girls but in the first week she'll kick 3 randomly out to show that she has complete control of what happens." Santana laughs.

I bypass the information on 3 randomly being kicked of, figuring it was best not to worry about that now.

"Wait, you were on the team last year? You realise this is freshman biology right? And wait how can you have your permit?" I question her.

"Oh its really quiet simple." She explains. "I failed freshman year. Like really badly failed. It was only because of Coach threatening to sue that they gave me a second chance this year. So I'm only enough to drive but I'm a freshman which is so good because it means I get to be on the cheerio's for 5 years not 4 and that's an extra year of dancing!" She says all in one breathe.

"Cheerleading isn't dancing?" I ask.

"Oh but it is!" She gushed. "It's all about losing yourself in the music, it's kinda hard to understand." But I understand completely.

"I would've been here yesterday." She continues. "But I got a bit lost, there is so many hallways here don't you think?"

Suddenly the bell goes and the rest of the class shuffles in, including Quin who takes the seat next to me.

"Good morning." I say.

"If you say so." She grumbles, rubbing her eyes. I guess she's not a morning person.

"**Santana Lopez to Coach Sylvesters office. Santana Lopez." **And announcement comes through the speakers.

"She probably wants to go over the dance routine I came up with for the cheerio's this summer before tryouts!" Santana tells me jumping out of her seat and running through the door.

She's halfway there when she comes to a sudden stop frightening a loud mouth annoying girl, who's about as big as a hobbit and whose name is something like Rachel?

"Hey, what's your name?" She calls out to me.

"Brittany." I tell her. "It's Brittany Peirce."

"Brittany." She says slowly as if she was weighing the name for all its worth. "That's a pretty name, I'll see you at tryouts!"

And with that she's gone and I'm left staring at an empty door wonder why I feel my heart beating rapidly.


	3. Chapter 3

Three very uneventful periods later it was thankfully time for lunch, unfortunately I didn't inherit a sense of direction from my parents so by the time I finally found my locker most people had already been to theirs and moved on so at least I wasn't left to elbow my neighbours out of my way.

I shoved my books into my locker and eyed at my very unappealing sandwich which I'd chucked together on my way out the door this morning. Luckily I'd also remembered to bring my purse today so I guess I was going to find out first hand if high school cafeteria food was really that bad.

Suddenly I felt a strange sense of déjà vu pass over me, a hand reached past my head and rested on the locker next to mine. I spun around to find Puck leering at me, only centimetres away from me. Definitely déjà vu.

"Hey there again gorgeous, I was just walking past and I realised I never caught your yesterday." Puck winked.

Ugggh I see someone had an ego boost overnight. I stand there with an eyebrow raised staring at him. Pucks grin grows wider and thankfully takes a step back, but still standing relatively close.

"Playing hard to get are we? I think we've had a bad start Blondie, lets start over."

I couldn't help but giggle at his antics as he turned around, pulling his phone out of his pocket to check the time, turning around feigning surprise as he saw me.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." He begins. "I don't think I've seen you around before are you new to Lima?"

He stands there patiently waiting for my answer. Deciding to play along I answer him simply "Why yes I am."

"Oh excellent I love making new friends allow me to introduce myself, I'm Noah Puckerman but you can call me Puck or well anything you want." His true character breaking through.

"I'm William McKinley Highs self appointed chaperone to new students of your persona as well as the soon to be star and quarterback of the football team!"

Now that caught my attention, Mohawk thought he was quarterback potential eh. Seeing as the football team was the male equivalent of the cheerio's that would put Puck at the top of the food chain which equalled possible arm candy.

"Brittany Peirce." I tell him, smiling widely so he wouldn't be able to miss my perfect teeth.

"Soon to be quarterback? Getting ahead of yourself aren't you?" I ask.

"Well tryouts are tonight and I've been practising all summer so they'd be stupid not to pick me, I mean have you see my guns?" HE asks while flexing his biceps.

Well they are quite nice.

"So I was wondering if you wanted me to give you the tour of the town then we could go to a restaurant called Breadstix. I mean I'm a footballer and you're a cheerio, you are trying out for cheerio's right?" His eyes narrowing.

I scoff. "Of coarse I am, how could something this hot not be walking around in that skirt?"

Woops didn't mean for that to slip out but I see that Puck is awestruck at picturing me in that outfit.

"So babe, what do you think Friday night are we on?" He asks finally coming to his senses.

I smirk at him, shaking my head. "I don't think so, lets wait and see if you actually make the team first then we'll go from there…. Puckasourous." I wink and walk away making sure that I shake my ass as I go. Oh how I enjoy the game which is boys hearts.

I turn and glance at him before I walk into the cafeteria and see him with one hand one his heart saying a silent thank you to the ceiling which makes me laugh.

The first thing I notice walking into the cafeteria is the long line stretching across the room, were students seem to be dying of boredom waiting to get their food.

"Fucking brilliant." I mutter to myself.

The second thing I notice is just how fucking terrible the food looks. Like actually impossible to eat. I feel bad for the kids who are eating it, I wonder how they actually manage to stomach it.

The third thing I notice is a loud irritating sound. I turn to find its source hoping to shut it odd only to find that it originated from a girl so short I think she may have gotten lost on the way to the shire. It was that girl that never shuts up from biology, I'm pretty sure her name was Rachel. Rachel Strawberry, what a weird name.

She never shuts the fuck up in class and I see that now is no different. She's rambling on about Broadway or some shit to some Asian girl who seems to be as interested as I would be. I feel someone slide up beside me.

"Hey Quin," I say smiling at my blonde counterpart who is also looking at Rachel with a look which I couldn't place.

"She talks a lot doesn't she?" Quin asks although I don't think she expects an answer.

Her soft eyes suddenly turn hard. "Someone needs to put the hobbit in her place."

I watch, very confused as she marched over to a slushy machine and began to pour herself a grape one. This made me giggle what was she going to do, ponder the mystery that is Rachel Strawberry while getting a brain freeze? This turns my giggles to full blown hysteria which I try hard to contain as I watch people turn to look at me.

My confusion grew as I watch Quin march towards Rachel who turned and opened her mouth to say something when Quin brought her hand up, emptying the contents of the cup into her face.

The entire cafeteria went silent as they took in the scene that had unfolded before them. I felt sick to my stomach, I felt so embarrassed for Rachel.

I would never do that to someone would I?

"Yes you would." A little voice in my head told me. "If it was what had to be done, you'd do it without hesitation."

Rachel reached up and wiped the ice water out of her eyes and I winced at how much it must've burned.

As the cafeteria burst into laughter, Rachel burst into tears and ran out of the room. Quin walked past me hand outstretched and I hi-5 her as she exited the room on the opposite side.

I'm sure I'm the only one who saw her look of hesitation before it left her hand and the instant look of regret before her bitch face to rival mine reappeared a second later. It was so brief I probably imagined it, actually I'm sure I imagined it now.

For the second time today I feel someone slide up beside me. I turn to find myself looking into the sad yet beautiful eyes of Santana.

"I thought that was going to stop." She says quietly.

"Huh?" Is all I can it, it's been a confusing lunch.

"Emily Fabray started the slushie tradition 4 years ago, it's so cruel I thought it'd stop after she graduated last year but I guess Quin is continuing her legacy, I just don't get it." She tells me sadly.

"I don't get it either." I tell her, placing my hand softly on her arm earning a small smile.

"Hey do you want to get some coffee from Starbucks? My doctor doesn't recommend another year of cafeteria food." She laughs but I get the feeling she's not joking.

"You realise it's like 6 blocks away right?" I ask.

"I'll drive silly!" She laughs bouncing around on the balls of her feet.

"Oh." I mutter feeling myself turn read. "Lets go then."

Santana beams at me grabbing my hand and pulling me through the halls towards the car park.

As we walk through the main entrance I realise that we're still holding hands and I quickly drop it, my hand feeling cold at the loss of contact.

She smiles at me sweetly before linking her pinkie through mine, it feels weird at first but so natural and again I feel her tugging me in the direction of her car.

Within a few minutes we arrive at her Chevy Impala, disappointingly she drops my pinkie and walks to the driver's side. I walk up to the passenger side and notice she has a lot of things on the seat.

"Maybe I should just sit in the back." I wonder. "It's cleaner and it's rude to ask her to move her things."

My thoughts are interrupted by Santana winding down the window.

"Calm down Rebecca Black, I'll move the crap." She laughs.

Feeling the colour return to my cheeks I laugh along and help her move her bags to the back before getting into the car, careful not to slam the door behind me.

It was going to be an interesting trip.

**A/N. Sorry for the bit of the wait to get this update out and I know it's a bit short but with school, work and a sad attempt at a social life I really don't have that much time to write.**

**I actually wrote this on a four hour train trip to the capital city of my state seeing as my dodge little town doesn't have a cinema. I highly recommend seeing Bad Teacher, it is quite hilarious. **

**Anyway I just want to thank those to have reviewed and added to favourites and such you do make me happy :)**

**So review away and I hope you enjoy! **


End file.
